Risk taking and gambling has always been a part of human nature, and accordingly a multitude of games of chance have been developed to meet this need. Many such games involve playing cards, but most such card games involve play against player, and one player's fortune is to at least some extent dependent upon the skill (or lack thereof) of the other player(s).
Many card players and gamblers have found that a game which involves attempting to approach a predetermined numerical limit with the values represented by the cards drawn to be particularly exciting, due to the element of suspense throughout the play of the hand; it is possible in such a game to closely approach or exactly meet the limit, or go "bust" and exceed the limit, all the way through the play of the last card of the hand. Other types of card games generally fail to provide such excitement, as the probability of holding either a winning or losing hand is generally evident after the draw of a relatively few cards.
Some games, such as Twenty-One or Blackjack, have been developed which eliminate the human element of other players at least to some degree and also provide play approaching a limit as discussed above, but the rules for such games are accordingly relatively limited and play of the game may not provide a sufficient number of variables to hold the interest of many players, particularly those more sophisticated in such games.
The need arises for a card game utilizing one or more modified decks of standard playing cards, in which player(s) attempt to approach and meet a predetermined limit without exceeding the limit. The game should provide sufficient variables so as to maintain the level of interest of the players, and yet reduce or eliminate the element of skill of opposing players which often proves daunting to less experienced players of gambling card games.